Two Blues
by jd-anney
Summary: AU...MinakoQuatre...Quatre is bored and as if by fate, or by a ribbon, he meets a totally fun girl that shows him everything that he's been missing. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

HELLOOO fanfic readers! Here am I again starting another fic even though I haven't finished the other GW/SM fic. I'm still figuring out on what would be the best scenario for the last two chapters of  "Which One? Pick One!". But I'll try to work on it right away. Anyway, here's my first Quatre/Minako crossover and so don't expect too much from this. I'm just trying it out and I swear, once I get the hang of it I'll write a much better one. Hehehe…^_^ please don't forget to write a review after reading this. Criticisms are very much obliged…just don't get too carried away! ^_^

Disclaimer: no, I don't own SailorMoon or Gundam Wing but just think of how great the world would be if I did. ^_^ well, for me at least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1                                        B_ecause Of The Bow_

              He looked longingly to the people as his car drove past numerous citizens enjoying their normal lives; carrying shopping bags, ordering take-outs, meeting friends. How he wished he could get out of the car, mingle with total strangers, and get to know new friends. Not that he didn't have any, mind you. But then again, he didn't actually consider business partner, officious princes and soiree acquaintances as friends. He was often away from home and it meant spending the least time with his parents and his younger sister. The only confidant close at hand was his butler, the old and gray-haired Mr. Edgar Coley. The gaunt aged man had been by his side ever since he could remember. Without any older brother, Mr. Coley had given him words to live by and accompanied him wherever he went till the present.

              He sank further down the soft seat of his car and blew a strand of blond hair off his forehead. He gave an audible sigh and continued staring out the window. 

              "Something wrong, sire?" inquired his elderly friend. Coley had served him for 19 years enough to know that his sighs meant trouble.

              The boy groaned at his address and turned to the man beside him. "Please, Mr. Coley could you lose the formalities. You are much older than I am and much more deserving of propriety."

              "Very well," agreed the old man. "What is bugging you, my man?" The blonde gave a jocular laugh at the fruitless attempt of slang of his old time companion.

              "Yes, well Coley my man," jeered the younger man. "I'm so tired of people doing things for me, paparazzi invading my privacy and bodyguards, well, guarding me. I want to be somewhere where I can be just a simple boy doing things like any other boys do. Meeting other people without the media putting it in their headlines."

              The old man gave him a smile and said, "You mean to say that you want to meet a nice maiden without the both of you ending up in the tabloids."

              "Mr. Coley," protested the boy. "Nobody uses the word 'maiden' anymore. At least not in these places." His friend gave another curt nod in agreement.

              "But young master, you will meet new, umm, girls in the upcoming social function. I'm sure the young lassies there will be all the more charming," reasoned Mr. Coley. The blonde boy just sighed. 

              Suddenly, he sat up and looked intently outside. "Mr. Coley please tell the chauffeur to stop. Now!" The old man started to protest but the boy insisted saying that if they didn't stop, he'd open the car door and get out himself. The vehicle halted and the boy quickly got out.

              "Young master, where are you headed? Young master!" cried his butler and decided to follow the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              "Oh, this is sooo cute!" exclaimed a young lady as she held up a simple yet elegant-looking one-pieced dress. "Don't you think so, Artemis?" She looked at the white cat for approval but it just gave a mighty yawn and turned back to sleep. "You're such a bore, my feline friend."

              She went to another rack and examined the various array of colored ribbons. Her hand went to a bright red bow when suddenly, another hand darted to get the same ribbons. She turned her head and saw a fine-looking young man about the same age as her. Her gaze went from his neatly combed blonde hair a bit paler than her own, down to his smooth face emphasized by his blue-green eyes, on to his finely tailored business suit to his dark leather shoes. When she looked at him, she saw that he was staring back at her.

              He picked up the ribbon and handed it to her, a smile lighting his features. "Here, you should have it," he said his voice deep.

              "No, you can have it," she refused, feeling her cheeks blush under his gaze. "I don't think I'm gonna buy it anyway."

              "But it would look great on you."

              Her blush went deeper and she shook her head. "Shortage of money. It would look even better on, umm, you…?" He looked at her with confusion then understanding dawned on him. He gave a short laugh and shook his head vigorously. 

              "You've got it all wrong, miss," he answered, his eyes giving a mischievous glint. "I can't imagine myself wearing this thing; that would be too ridiculous. This is for my little sister. She loves ribbons."

              "I see." Just then, they heard an old man shouting, coming towards them. The boy darted to meet the man and gripped his shoulders.

              "Uncle Edgar," the boy called out, steering them both towards the girl. "Uncle, I'd like you to meet…"

              "Aino. Minako Aino," supplied the girl with a sweet smile.

              The old man raised a brow in question at the boy then at the girl. "Nice to meet you, little lady," Mr. Coley greeted tentatively. The blonde boy gave a slight bow and waved a hand in the air. 

              "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Aino," he said then straightened up. "I am Quatre Win- I mean, Walker. Quatre Walker. And I will buy for you this bow and another one for my sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              "Quatre Walker?" spoke Mr. Coley as if he swallowed something vile. "Young master, what were you thinking going out in public and introducing yourself to an unknown girl?"

              Quatre leaned back on his seat and smiled. "Oh, come off it, Uncle Edgar," countered the boy. "You've got to admit, that Uncle thing and the Quatre Walker disguise was splendid."

              "But still, sire your position in our land-"

              "We are not in our land now, Mr. Coley," reminded Quatre. "I refuse to allow this minor position to be a hindrance with my inviting Miss Aino to the affair this coming week."

              "You are saying that she will accompany you to the fete?" said Mr. Coley disbelievingly. "If she knew who you were-"

              "Well then," the boy interrupted, a determined look on his face. "She is not to know who I am except that I am a simple college boy who is here for the first time and nothing more. Understood?"

              The old man gave a defeated sigh and said yes. Once this boy made up his mind, there's no way of changing it. "Agreed, sire. But you have to be extra careful to avoid unnecessary commotion. You are after all our country's prince."

              "But in this country, I'm not," Quatre pointed out. "I agree to your terms, Mr. Coley. And I trust you to keep this secret."

              "Understood, sir," answered the old man. "Very well, I will track down her profile and-"

              "No need, Mr. Coley," said the boy. "I got already her phone number."

              Mr. Coley eyed the box with the ribbon inside. "It's all that stupid ribbon's fault," he muttered under his breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? It's not that good and the pace is kinda slow but it'll pick up in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys. If this first chapter gets a lot of review, six at the least, then I'll have no doubt of posting the next chapter again. Demanding, eh? Hehehe…sorry but I need to know what you guys think. ^_^  ---jd_anney


	2. First Date

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Boy, it took a few months before I finally got this thing updated. I actually finished this story but I was too busy to type it. Gomen! Well, I'll just give my shout outs to those who gave me reviews on the first chapter, ok? Well, enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 2** _ First Date___

"The Prince of Kuptia has just arrived in Tokyo International Airport at about eleven AM today. Media men were not allowed to take any photos or camera shots of the prince's arrival. Security will be tight until the gathering that will be held in the President's manor for the different countries' delegates including the mysterious Prince of Kuptia."

Four girls expelled dreamy sighs, their eyes glistening with wonder. "I can't believe it," Makoto turned to the others. "A real live prince in Japan!"

"I bet he's tall and strong like those fairy tale princes," giggled Usagi. "And handsome and intelligent," added Ami. "I'm sure he's looking for sexy brunettes with an attitude," Rei said excitedly and the three laughed when she did a pose. Just then, the door swung open and in came Artemis with an ecstatic Mina behind him.

"Girls, guess what?" she started and sat in front of them. No one replied but she went on anyway. "I just met my prince charming."

"Oh, get real, Aino," groaned Rei. "The last time you said that, the guy you met in a chat room claiming to be a stud turned out to be a really sweaty wimp infested with zits!"

"And besides," added Usagi. "A real prince is in town so there's no need to fantasize anymore, Mina."

The other blonde rolled her eyes then faced the girls. "I mean it this time, I swear. I saw him at the boutique this afternoon and he bought me this." She held out the bow and let her friends examine it.

"Mina, this is exactly like the one you're wearing," Ami pointed out.

"So, what? He still bought it for me," Minako answered and clutched the ribbon. "And he asked for my phone number!" The others, even Artemis, simply shook their heads. "Why won't you believe me? Okay, when he calls me I'll ask him to come to the school fair this Saturday, a day from now. Then you'll be green with envy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe it. I'm actually out of the suite and is now having a hotdog at the theme park. Ah! The smell of freedom. _Although he had strictly ordered Mr. Coley to refuse all interviews and press conferences before the party, he was still cautious as he pulled his baseball cap lower. He wasn't taking any chances that someone would recognize him and ruin this day.

The shirt he wore was simple enough, white with green sleeves. His jeans weren't at all constricting and the simple sneakers he had on was very comfortable on his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He had called Minako last night and invited her to go out with him, sticking to his first-time-in-the-country excuse and hoped she'd tour him around. She gave a squeal of approval much to his delight.

"Hey, Quatre," Minako spoke up, snapping him back to reality. "What country are you from?"

D_amn it! _He wasn't at all accustomed to lying considering how well he gave his false identity to her; he decided to give it a try. "From somewhere," he said avoiding specifics. "It's a small country, you probably haven't heard of it." He prayed for her to lay off the topic, afraid he'd make a mistake. Thankfully, she just nodded and continued eating her hotdog sandwich.

He leaned towards her and wiped off a smudge of mustard near the corner of her mouth with a tissue. "Mustard," he muttered and noted how she often blushed. The other girls he met in those stuffy soirees were all too giggly, batting their eyelashes at him and it annoyed him. Somehow, her blushes warmed his insides at the hope that it was he who makes her flush so deep. He decided to get on with the program and get the most out of this day. "So, where shall we go next?" he asked.

"Well, there are still lots of rides we haven't tried," she suggested, happy to avoid the sweet moment they just shared. "Or we could just walk around a bit until we see something worthwhile."

He stood up and held out his hand, assisting her as she got out of the chair. "I've heard from people who passed by talking about bumping cars. Sounds interesting enough."

She smiled and led the way to the area. "They are bump cars, Quatre," she corrected him. "And you're right, they are very…umm, interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUMP! BLAG!

Never in her life had she ever been thankful to the confinement of a bumpcar's seatbelt. The car made a sharp turn to the right and smacked right into another car. She swayed violently in her seat then a strong arm went round her shoulders. Minako looked at the man beside her who was smiling from ear to ear as he excitedly gripped the steering wheel.

"You ok, Minako?" he inquired.

"Of course," she said, feeling him tighten his hold on her. "You just go ahead and bump everyone!" He nodded and did just that, veering everywhere just to bump other cars and hear them laugh out loud afterwards.

"Really Minako," he spoke softly, his gaze an expression of concern. "Are you alright? I might have gotten carried away back there."

The girl shook her head as they got out of their numbered bump car and began to walk away. "I'm fine," she answered as he walked beside her. "Everybody gets a little crazy when they get in a bumpcar and speed off. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded and stretched his arms above his head, inhaling deeply. "You know, I haven't had this much fun since…well, since never! I ate a footlong hotdog sandwich, two sundaes, a box of popcorn and downed amazing amounts of soda!" Quatre stopped in front of her and turned to face her. "And I owe it all to you."

She gave another blush and looked away. "It was nothing," she mumbled. "I mean, I had a fun time, too." He saw her flush again and gave in to his curious side.

"You're blushing again. Do you redden often or am I just tiring you out of this whole foray? If the latter is so, then please accept my apology."

"No, that's not it," she quickly protested and the color in her cheeks deepened. "I-I don't blush often but I don't know why I do, either. It's just that you seem so nice and all. For a boy…I mean, a man…I mean, for a new friend. Not that you're any different. I mean, you are different but in a good sort of way. I like you…but not like like you, just like you. And-"

He cut her off both amused and clueless about everything that she was saying. "You're babbling," he interjected.

She heaved a deep sigh and apologized. "I'm like this sometimes and the bad thing is, I can't stop myself. A bad habit, I guess."

"Minako," he started sounding very serious. "Honestly, I had fun today. Could you, umm…are you free tomorrow? I'd like to see you again." _Mr. Coley's probably gonna kill me when he learns that I asked her before asking him for permission, _Quatre thought. _But I can't wait that long. _

His steady gaze aimed straight at her eyes and she couldn't say no. not that she would. "Yes," she accepted. "I'm free. Our school's gonna have a fair tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "That would be great," he said as he straightened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it? I've got a new story to be posted tomorrow and it's a DuoxMinako story. Please if you have the time, do check it out. And please, don't forget your review! -----jdanney


End file.
